Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{6}{5z - 2} \div \dfrac{2}{2z}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{6}{5z - 2} \times \dfrac{2z}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ 6 \times 2z } { (5z - 2) \times 2}$ $t = \dfrac{12z}{10z - 4}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{6z}{5z - 2}$